Magnificent
by Chihiro Fujimi
Summary: G/S waff. The story takes place before the series. My first try at waffiness.


Magnificent  
  
By Chihiro Fujimi  
  
  
  
- Isn't that Sylphiel ?! Oi ! We're here !  
  
Two fighters stop their sparring and lower their swords.  
There is a young boy and an older man. They are both sweating  
under the sun but they aren't breathing very heavily. Looking at  
the arriving figure of a brunette haired girl carrying a basket,  
the man says :  
  
- I'll come back for the afternoon training begins in two  
hours.  
  
He then leave in the same direction the girl is coming from and  
nods to her as they cross. She nods and smiles in return.  
  
Upon arriving, the temple maiden notices a fresh gash on Gourry  
left arm.  
  
- Gourry-sama, you're bleeding again. Did your master hurt  
you ? You should ask him to be more gentle or he might really  
hurt you badly one day... All right. Please sit down while I  
treat this.  
  
Gourry complies.  
  
- I just got distracted a bit when we sparred... Shishou says I  
let myself get driven too much by my emotions. Did you bring  
lunch ?  
  
- I brough lunch, but you must stay still while I clean your  
wound and bandage your wound.  
  
Gourry looks at her imploringly but she doesn't lift her head  
from her work.  
  
- And your pleading look won't work anyway.  
  
He doesn't even hiss in discomfort at the cleaning. She is so  
gentle. And she has used a minor spell to kill the pain but that  
he doesn't know. Sylphiel finishes cleaning the wound and begins  
to pull some bandages from her basket.  
  
- So you were a bit distracted. What could have distracted you  
this time ? Did you see a pretty rainbow over the pass like the  
last time ?  
  
- When was that ?  
  
- Yesterday, Gourry-sama.  
  
- I can't believe I got distracted by that. I was very pretty ?  
  
- I wouldn't know, I wasn't there to see it with you.  
  
- That's too bad.  
  
Sylphiel blushes a bit before shaking her head and regaining her  
composure. She chants a little spell that would speed the  
healing process up. The wound shall be closed without scar by the  
time the sword master is back.  
  
- So, what was it today ?  
  
- What was what ?  
  
- What distracted you ?  
  
- Nothing in particular. I was just thinking.  
  
- Thinking about what ?  
  
- I don't kn... Wait, I remember that. I was proud because I  
didn't get hit once in the morning and it was nearly noon.  
  
- One says cockyness will be your downfall...  
  
Gourry just looks at her confused.  
  
- I just mean if you are too proud, you will lose your  
concentration and make mistakes.  
  
Gourry shooks his head.  
  
- It wasn't like that. I just stopped to spar.  
  
Sylphiel is a bit surprised at that and raises an eyebrow.  
  
- Why on earth would you do something like that ?  
  
- Well, it is because of you.  
  
- ... ?  
  
- You see each time I get a wound, you come and make it all  
better. I know you want to become a healer so I think it is just  
training for you. But I love it.  
  
Sylphiel turns her blushing face toward Gourry who has a far  
away look.  
  
- I love when you heal me when I'm hurt. It fells very nice to  
be taken care of. Your hands are soft and you're very gentle.  
I think you'll be great healer.  
  
Sylphiel doesn't say anything as she keeps her scarlet face  
down. Gourry's stomach grumbles at this moment.  
  
- Hey, I can eat, now ?  
  
She coughs a bit before answering.  
- Hum. Yes, go on.  
  
- Thanks.  
  
While the fighter in training starts wolfing down the contents  
of the basket, the priestess seems to be performing some deep  
thinking. In a matter of minutes, the basket is empty.  
  
- Thanks, that was very good Sylphiel.  
  
- ...  
  
- Something's the matter ?  
  
Sylphiel gathers her basket and put her medicine case inside it.  
She looks very sad and preoccupied. She stands up and makes a  
few steps as if to leave, turning her back to Gourry, who is  
still sitting confused by her lack of response.  
  
- Gourry-sama...  
  
- Yeah ?  
  
When she speaks, her voice seems laced with tears which Gourry,  
being Gourry, doesn't notice.  
  
- I think it is for the best if I don't heal you anymore.  
  
She then runs off before the boy could say another word.  
  
As her figure gets more distant, Gourry's face looks a bit hurt  
and saddened.  
  
- But I won't want anyone else to heal me.  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
Author's notes :  
  
It is pure waff and my first try at it. I tried to put a tiny  
little bit of plot in it.  
  
Gourry and Sylphiel's past has always been an untold story. I  
like the two of them and I often wondered how on earth couldn't  
she catch him before.  
  
This is a possibility of what could have happened. 


End file.
